


Never Again

by jadewinchester98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadewinchester98/pseuds/jadewinchester98
Summary: How does Dean react when you try to go alone on a hunt and trap a monster?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 22





	Never Again

_You were never going to hear the end of this_ , was the first thought you had when Dean kicked the door in on the room the Djinn had you trapped in. You watched as the Winchester brothers took on the Djinn and drew him away from you and the girl he had been draining for a week. You even winced as Dean took a steel bar and swung, hitting the Djinn in the head and Sam gutted it with the knife dipped in lamb’s blood. Once they were sure it was down, Sam ran to the girl you had been intending to rescue when you had ditched the Winchester brothers on a hunt the night before and got yourself captured when you found the Djinn’s hideout.

“Was it the only one?” Dean’s voice was gruff, making you roll your eyes in annoyance at his disapproving glare as he towered over you.

“Yes, which is why I came here on my own.” Even now you realized how much you sounded like a complete idiot, considering you were sitting on the floor of a dirty warehouse in one of the few dresses you owned and your hands were handcuffed over your head, your arms wrapped around a large steel pipe.

“Pretty stupid if you ask me.”

“Good thing I didn’t.” Dean made no move to uncuff you, instead walking over to Sam and the nearly unconscious girl, making sure his brother could handle getting her to safety on his own. You saw Sam roll his eyes and lift up the girl easily, carrying her away without so much as a backwards glance at you.

“Can you feel your arms at all?” Dean stood in front of you, his face unreadable as he looked down at you, hands on his hips and his voice low and gritty.

“Yeah, I was cuffed to the chair, but once I broke the leg and almost escaped he moved me over here just before you came in.” Dean nodded, reaching down to grip your waist and pull you up in to a standing position.

You didn’t miss the change in the air, suddenly feeling the electric pull of his eyes as you stood up to your full height, taller since you were still wearing the killer pumps you had worn to the bar last night. You felt his eyes on you, running over your face and the bruise on your cheek, his hand cupping your face and his thumb grazing over your skin softly as his jaw clenched in anger.

“You will never do that again, do you understand?” Your breath hitched and your shoulders relaxed, your body leaning against the broad pipe as you nodded.

“Yes sir.” He nodded and continued to look you over, his emerald gaze taking in the flirty black dress, the little red flowers and lace edges making you look sweet and innocent. He plucked the flared skirt playfully, watching it graze against your thighs, remembering that he told you last night it was too short but you could wear it just this once. Without warning his mouth was crashing down on yours, his body pressing you into the hard steel as his hand gripped your jaw hard, forcing your mouth open as his tongue plundered its depths.

Dean heard you moan and he yanked his head back, his nostrils flaring as he stared down at you, watching your pupils dilate until your eyes were nearly black, your chest heave with each ragged breath. He wasted no time in jerking the fly of his jeans open, his hard cock springing forward with a flick of his wrist.

You bit your lip as you watched him fist his cock, one pump, two and a dribble of precum escaped the slit, making you lick your lips and rub your thighs together, feeling the wetness seep out onto your skin.

“Did I say you could speak?” You shook your head, waiting, wanting until a simple nod from him prompted you to beg.

“Please sir, may I speak?” He licked his lips, the gesture making you grit your teeth as you waited, willing yourself to not pull at the cool metal on your wrists.

“Yes.” Your head tipped back with a moan as he stepped towards you, reaching in his jacket and pulling out a small blade. His eyes watched your face, loving that you never showed any fear as he reached under your skirt and pulled at your lace panties, dragging the knife through the material. He pulled the lace from your body slowly, making your eyes close as it flirted over your dripping sex, the soft whisper against your skin making you feel desperate for more.

“Eyes open.” His command was gruff, making your eyes snap open as he fisted your panties in his hand, tucking them and the knife in his jacket pocket as he stepped towards you, his hands grabbing your thighs.

You yelped as he lifted you up, your back flush against the cold metal as your body went up and your legs went around his waist. With no warning, Dean was pulling you down onto his cock, your slick folds stretching around him as he filled you up.

“Fuck!” You couldn’t stop the shout, knowing you would pay for it later as his eyes narrowed and his hand left your thigh and gave a sharp smack to your rounded backside. Your body clenched at the contact, the sting of the slap only making you wetter. 

“Will you ever disobey me on a hunt again?" 

"No sir.” You moaned as his fingers dug into your ass, his cock twitching inside of you as you fought to not move as much as possible in your limited position. Dean stood still, fully seated inside you and watching you with a hooded gaze as you fought your own body’s need just to please him. 

“Never again…you will never go off without me again.” You nodded, seeing the mask slip enough to read concern in his gaze, making your heart thud in your chest as his lips found yours and his hips began to move. Over and over he drove himself into your wet heat, feeling the slick walls clench deliciously as his tongue fucked your mouth.

Your head was spinning, all you could feel was Dean, his body pinning yours to the cool metal, his hands bruising your skin with each thrust stretching you until your body burned. His lips left yours, traveling across your skin until he reached your ear, his breath coming in hot bursts as he shifted his grip on you, his hand snaking between your bodies until his thumb found your clit, both of you moaning as he pressed it harshly and you shuddered.

“You may come.” His thumb rubbed over your clit as his hips snapped into yours, his voice in your ear making you scream as you shattered around him, your vision going white as your body convulsed. With a few grunts and thrusts Dean was coming with you, your throbbing walls milking thick ropes of cum from him as he chanted your name in your ear.

You could barely feel your arms, your legs were shaky as Dean’s grip on them lessened, his soft cock slipping from you as you both struggled to gain your balance. Finally Dean pulled his keys out and uncuffed you, his hands rubbing your arms until you could feel them again, his forehead touching yours as you finally managed to speak.

“I’m sorry Dean.” You looked into his eyes, pleading with him to forgive you, because despite how you two shared your affection, at the end of the day, you loved him more than yourself.

“Y/N…please don’t scare me like that again. I can’t lose you.” His voice was ragged, his hands fisting in your hair and holding you close, his body a cocoon of safety as he kissed the top of your head.

“Never love, you’ll never lose me.”


End file.
